2 Worlds 1 Destiny
by mer-celebimew
Summary: What if... What if you could live in another world just for a while? What if you could be a different person than yourself in another world? What if you could run away from problems? Even if it's just for a little while. I'm guessing that's why they made the 3ds and the Digital World?
1. NEW GUY!

What if... What if you could live in another world just for a while? What if you could be a different person than yourself in another world? What if you could run away from problems? Even if it's just for a little while. I'm guessing that's why they made the 3ds and the Digital World?

* * *

**Angie's POV**  
I was siting in class listening to a teacher talk on and on. I bet you don't want to know my life, but I'll tell you. I'm Angielina Aoi. I live in boring old Solaceon Town, but went to Pallet Town for it's amazing school that has a famous Prof. You guessed it Prof. Oak. Now, I'm listening to a teacher while wearing the school's boy uniform. I WILL NOT WEAR THEIR GIRL'S UNIFORM!  
It just has a white collared, button up shirt, you could put any tie you want, so I picked a teal and black striped tie, male dress shoes, and male black dress pants.  
I took my 3ds out.  
Teacher: "Who knows the answer to this-"  
**Knock knock**  
: "Excuse me but am I in the right room?"  
A boy with black raven hair entered the classroom wearing the same uniform but his tie was red, black, and blue striped.  
Teacher: "Aw, yes! The new student! Introduce yourself!"  
: "I'm Ashlan Ketchum!~"  
Teacher: "Ashlan sit behind Angielina. Angielina stand up. Go into the back and get a book. We're on pg. 800."  
I stood up. He went to the back and got a book and went to his seat. I sat down and turned on my 3ds. Everyone who hasn't played it, doesn't know anything about it. My 3ds was pure black without the cover and words came up saying  
**'Do you want to go to the**  
**Digital World**  
**The Battle Ground Digital World**  
**Where you left off**  
**DigiQuartz**  
**Or the Real World?'**  
I got my styler out and tapped on Digital World. White light absorb me, but no 1 could see but me(only the user can see the white light that aborbs them). I was in a pure white tunnel. I started running and while I was running my clothes changed.  
Instead of my uniform I was wearing a plain green baseball cap, a green, v-neck, short sleeve shirt, a light blue jacket but it wasn't zipped up, baggy, grey jeans, and different shades of green and white sneakers.  
I kept running trough the tunnel and a tunnel appeared out of nowhere and kept moving while I was moving. I hard running and 3 animals came out. Those are called digimon, digital monsters. I reached into my pocket and got out my digivice. It was green with a pink screen and a light blue v on the top(like Taiki's). My digimon are Calumon, BlackGatomon, and Kudamon, my 1st digimon(go to yahoo or google to see their image because I'm not going to explain their image). Kudamon ran up my leg and went onto my shoudler while Calumon flew up and sat on my shoulders and BlackGatomon kept running. I kept running and saw a message on my D-Terminal, a palmtop computer. It said  
**To: Angielina Aoi**  
**From: "Ashlan Ketchum**  
**Do you want to battle?**  
WHAT?! HE KNOWS ABOUT THE DIGITAL WORLD AND THE BATTLE GROUND DIGITAL WORLD! I clicked on yes then I saw out of the tunnel and in the union room. The union room is a room where people could battle privatly without digimon appearing out of nowhere and atacking you. I entered and Ashlan was already there(he being the 1 who wanted to battle he should be here 1st).  
Ashlan: "I didn't know a girl like you would play the 3ds?"  
Me: "I do and can we make this a 1-on-1 using 3 digimon seeing that my main digimon wants a battle so badly?"  
I saw that he had only a Gabumon as his main parnter.  
Ashlan: "Yep!~ Reload Coronamon and Dorumon!~"  
Wow nice choices!~ Coronamon and Dorumon came out of his digivice that was just like mine. His was red and his v was yellow.  
Ashlan and Me: "Digivolution active!"  
Kudamon and Dorumon glowed.

* * *

**No 1's POV**  
Angie's and Ashlan's digivice appeared and the screen says 'Ulimate Evolution'.  
Angie and Ashlan: "DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"  
Kudamon: "Kudamon double wrap digivole to Kentaurosmon!"  
Dorumon: "Dorumon double warp digivole to Alphamon!"  
Angie: "Not bad!~"  
Ashlan: "Thanks!~ It took a lot of training and-"  
Angie: "Kentaurosmon, TAKE HIM DOWN!"  
Kentaurosmon: "Bifrost!"  
Kentaurosmon fires a red hot arrow of light from Muspellsheimr, a holy bow on his left arm. Alphamon gets hit and is sent flying towards the wall. Fire is by him burning.  
Ashlan: "ALAPHAMON! Angielina, what a dirty trick!"  
Alphamon gets up with the strength he has.  
Alphamon: "Seiken Gradalpha!"  
Alphamon draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array, and tried stab it through Kentaurosmon, but Kentaurosmon was too fast and jumped high enough.  
Angie: "Time to finish you!~ Kentaurosmon-"

* * *

**Angie's POV**  
Everywhere was starting to fade.  
Angie: "Dammit! You better log off or the teach will find you!"  
Then the world turned white and I was snapped back to the real world.  
Prof. Rowan: "AGAIN ANGIELINA!"  
He took my 3ds and gave me a slip. Damn. I look towards Ashlan and he gave me a thanks.  
**RING RING RING!**  
I turned around and went to my next class.

* * *

**After school**  
**RING RING RING!**  
Finally!~ I raced out of the classroom and met some of my good friends. I shall introduce my awesome friends. The blonde girl is Armadillo Bosque but her nickname is Yellow, the girl with mini fangs is Sapphire Birch, the red head is Zoeyian Nozomi but she likes Zoey, the brunnette is Blackwell Touya but Black's his nickname, the other brunnette is Kyohei Touya(his brother, the black haired boy is Calem Kalm, and the raven boy with the googles is Goldwin Hibiki but we call him Gold.  
Me: "You guys! It's a disaster!"  
Zoey: "Let me guess. You got your 3ds taken away?"  
Me: "Damn, how did you guess?"  
Zoey: "Lucky guess but there's nothing good to do in life anymore."  
Gold: "So true."  
Yellow: "And it's all over the school."  
Me: "AGAIN?!"  
They nodded.  
Yellow: "And when we heard-"  
Zoey sighed.  
Zoey: "We snatched it back."  
She handed me my teal 3ds. I hugged them.  
Me: "I LOVE YOU GUYS!~"  
Gold: "Yeah yeah. No autographs please."  
We looked at him with 'what the hell' face.  
Gold: "I'm only kidding!~"  
Us: "Right."  
Gold usually turn the words around and lie, but don't we all do?  
Me: "Oh and this new guy is in my class."  
We start to head to our dorms. Yellow lives in Viridian City, Gold lives in New Bark Town, and Zoey's from Snowpoint City. We go into our dorms and change.  
I wore baggy, cargo, teal jeans, a black shirt, forest green sneakers, and a plaid green, button up and down shirt(that's wide open).  
I head to Yellow's dorm. I got a mechinal pencil that's filled with sewing needles(teens good way to defend yourself and I wouldn't recommend using it at school unless it was urgent) and pick Yellow's lock. I hear her humming in the bathroom. I jump onto her bed.  
She comes out with her hair in a high ponytail, in a Patamon head necklace(yes she plays), a 3 button, collared, white shirt, a yellow beanie, a plaid yellow skirt, blue tights, and black boots. Since I left Yellow's door open, the others came.  
Gold wore an orange cap backwards, blue goggles, white shirt, a plaid red shirt(wide open), skinny blue jeans, and orange high tops.  
Zoey wore a red fedora with a black feather on it, a black shirt with a red jacket, black skinny jeans, and red and black high tops.  
Black wore a blue and black baseball cap, a black shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops.  
Kyohei wore a red visor, a black shirt, a dark blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, and blue high tops.  
Calem wore a dark red hat with black sunglasses, a grey, short sleeve sweater, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, and grey combat boots.  
Sapphire wore a red bandana, a blue hoodie that stopped above her belly button, a red tank top, blue jeans with A LOT of grass stains that stopped to her knees, and blue, low cut shoes.  
Yellow: "Close my door and lock it. Better turn off the lights too."  
Calem did just what Yellow said. Yellow and Calem are smartasses.  
Me: "TIME TO GO DIGITAL!~"  
I sat on the floor with the pads of my feet touching each other, Black sat next to me and sat the same way, so I lean my back on him, Calem was also on the floor but his legs were criss-cross and on his lap was a pillow, Sapph put her head on his lap, Yellow sat on her bed and leaned on the wall, Gold put his head on her lap, Kyohei sat next to her, and Zoey sat next to him. We opened our 3DS. We all have different color cases and different patteren on them. Zoey's case had a diamond pattern. It each diamond was either red, green, or black. Gold's was just orange with gold stars. Calem is red with blue stripes. Sapph's is red with blue and green leaves. Black's is black with blue stars. Mine is green with black stars. Yellow's is yellow with an outline of a sun. I turned on my 3DS again. The words say  
**'Do you want to go to the**  
**Digital World**  
**The Battle Ground Digital World**  
**Where you left offw**  
**DigiQuartz**  
**Or the Real World?'**  
I got my styler out and tapped on Real World. I needed to shop for some DigiNoir and maybe something to eat. I know this is Digital and stuff, but it's feels so real. White light absorb me. I was in a pure white tunnel again. I started running and while I was running my clothes changed. I was wearing my digital attric. I kept running trough the tunnel and a tunnel appeared out of nowhere and kept moving while I was moving. Kudamon, BlackGatomon, and Calumon came out of it. They went to their rightful places. I reached into my pocket and got out my digivice. There was a brighter light in front of me. I closed my eyes and I ran towards it.


	2. This just got weirder by the second

What if... What if you could live in another world just for a while? What if you could be a different person than yourself in another world? What if you could run away from problems? Even if it's just for a little while. I'm guessing that's why they made the 3ds and the Digital World?

* * *

**In the Real World Angie's POV**  
I stepped onto the pavement. The white hole behind me disappear. I was in Pallet Town. I saw tons of people playing with their digimon. I saw my friends waiting for me.  
Yellow's wearing a yellow, short sleeve shirt, a purple skirt, purple yoga pants that touched her knees, a red and white baseball cap with a green button on the side, and brown boots.  
Gold's wearing a white, short sleeve shirt, a red hoodie, skinny blue jeans, and yellow high tops.  
Sapphire wore a blue bandana, a sleeveless, blue hoodie that was to her belly button, baggy and not-so-short blue shorts, blue socks, and blue, low cut sneakers.  
Zoey wore a red shirt, baggy black jeans, a black fedora, and black high tops.  
Calem wore a white shirt, a blue jacket, skinny, black jeans, a red baseball cap, and blue high tops.  
Black's wearing a blue jacket, a black, short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and red high tops.  
Kyohei's wearing a red visor, a green shirt, a black jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and black sneakers.  
Gold: "Now, let's go eat!~"  
When Gold was about to walk off, Calem grabbed the back of his hoodie.  
Calem: "And how do you plan to pay for the food. And how much Digidollars do you even have?"  
Gold went silent.  
Calem: "I thought so. Now, let's-"  
"Angielina?! ANGIELINA!~ HEY!~"  
Everyone turned around. Ashlan and his digimon, Gabumon were behind of us.  
Ashlan: "Who are your friends?"  
Me: "Guys Ashlan. Ashlan Zoey, Gold, Yellow, Sapphire, Calem, Black, and Kyohei."  
My friends and Ashlan exchanged hello.  
Ashlan: "You don't have to call me Ashlan. Ash's fine!~"  
Ashlan: "What brings you to the Real World?"  
Kudamon: "We are here to shop for DigiNoir and potions and other supplies. After that battle we would want to buy something to drink."  
Ash: "Where are you going to buy it?"  
Yellow: "The drink? In Sinnoh Route 210. The Cafe Cabin. And the supplies? Lumiose City."  
Ash: "That's where I'm meeting my friends!~ Dawn and the other girls wanted to shop there. I really don't see why they would."  
Black: "Then he can hitch a ride with us!~"  
Me: "WHAT?! NO WAY!"  
Yellow: "Angie, be nice to Ash! Sorry."  
Ash: "It's ok."  
Zoey, Black, Kyohei, Angie, Gold, and Yellow: "Reload Quetzalmon/Pegasusmon/Nefertimon/AncientSphinxmon/Maildramon/Vikaralamon!"  
Quetzalmon came out of Zoey's digivice. Zoey's digivice was purple.  
Pegasusmon came out of Black's digivice. Black's digivice is brown.  
Nefertimon came out of Kyohei's digivice. Kyohei's digivice is red.  
AncientSphinxmon came out of Angie's digivice.  
Maildramon came out of Gold's digivice. Gold's digivice is orange.  
Vikaralamon came out of Sapphire's digivice. Sapphire's digivice is blue.  
I climb on AncientSpinxmon.  
Sapph: "DNA Charge!"  
A blue DNA charge surrounded Sapphire's hand. She thrust her digivice towards Vikaralamon and a beam of blue light came out.  
Vikaralamon: "Vikaralamon digivolve to... Anubimon."  
Sapphire sat on Anubimon's feet and cling to it. Everyone got on their digimon. Calem and Ash got on Quetzalmon.

* * *

**No 1's POV At Lumiose City Outside the Pokemon Center**  
Misty: "What is taking Ash so long!"  
Misty was fuming and her face was red.  
Kenny: "Maybe in the Human World, he ate something before coming."  
Dawn: "Most likely."  
Paul: "Why did I have to come?! I hate shopping."  
Dawn: "SO YOU CAN CARRY THE BAGS!~"  
Red: "This will be a long day. I should of ran away from Dawn just like Green did. Luckily, Blue got in trouble and have to stay afterschool."  
Crystal: "Dawn dragged me into this."  
Dawn: "Just look at yourself!"  
Ruby: "I agree with Dawn on this."  
Serena: "ME TOO!"  
Crystal's wearing a white hat with a red ribbon on it, a pair of blue overalls, with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath with a white collar and red shoes with white stockings.  
White: "Enough of clothes. This is what we'll be talking about the WHOLE TRIP is about!~ We should talk about CRUSHES!~ 1st Mei, who's your crush?!~"  
Mei: "Sis, no 1!"  
White: "Fine! Kenny!~"  
Kenny blushed.  
Kenny: "W-who said I have a crush on someone!"  
He looked at Dawn.  
White: "Nevermind you. Misty?!~"  
Misty blushed.  
Misty: "N-no 1."  
White: "Come on it has to be someone!~ Red what about you?!~"  
Red: "No 1!~"  
White: "You're useless."  
"EVERYONE!~ SORRY I'M LATE!~"  
Everyone turned towards the sky. They saw Ash on Quetzalmon.  
Misty: "ASH WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"  
Ash got off of Quetzalmon.  
Kenny: "Who are your friends?"  
Everyone else came down with their digimon.  
Ash: "Oh, that's Angie, Calem, Zoey, Yellow, Gold, Black, Kyohei, and Sapphire. Guys, this is Kenny, Misty, Paul, Dawn, White, Mei, Crys, Serena, and Ruby."  
Everyone exchange hello.  
Ruby: "What planet do you come from?!"  
Misty: "RUBY!"  
Ruby: "I'm sorry but look at their clothes."  
Misty: "I see nothing wrong with it."  
Ruby: "Half no MOST OF THE FEMALES ARE WEARING MEN CLOTHES!"  
Angie: "But they're comfortable."  
Ruby: "And you Yellow."  
He pointed at Yellow.  
Ruby: "A SKIRT OVER YOUR PANTS R-"  
Gold: "Damn, what the hell did you eat. Guys, I'm leaving before I become deaf from him."  
Calem: "I have to agree. Excuse me."  
Angie: "We all agree to leave."  
Everyone nodded and left.  
Angie: "Meet you at Cafe Cabin. At like 5."  
They got on their digimon and Calem got on Quetzalmon. The digimon flew off with their tamers.  
Ruby: "What got into them, Toucanmon?"  
Ruby looked at the screen of his red digivice. His digivice was a D-Tector. A 5th gerenation digivice. His digimon, Toucanmon, looked at him angrily.  
Toucanmon: "Can't you understand love?!"  
Toucanmon is a romance fan. She annoys everyone with her romance craze.  
Mei: "But that wasn't love, Toucanmon."  
Misty: "Boys are hopeless. Right, Puwamon."  
Misty looked at her light blue D-Tector. Her digimon, Puwamon, nodded.  
Ash: "HEY!"  
White: "Well, nice going, Ruby. Way to get rid of our new friends."  
In her white D-Tector Tsubumon, her digimon, agreed with her all the way.  
Mei: "Sis, I agree."  
In her pink D-Tector Poromon, her digimon, agreed.  
Kenny: "Their digimon looked strong."  
In his neon green D-Tector BlackGuilmon, his digimon, agreed.  
Crys: "WOW, WHAT STRONG LOOKING DIGIMON!~"  
In her baby blue D-Tector Candlemon didn't get anything. He didn't see the digimon that the other group had.  
Candlemon: "Crystal, what digimon are you talking about?!"  
Crys: "Sorry, you didn't get to see them."  
Candlemon: "Darn."  
Serena: "Enough depression! Let's shop!~"  
In her tulip pink D-Tector Lalamon cheered.  
Mei: "I'm ready. How about you, Wanyamon?!~"  
In her bright pink D-Tector her digimon, Wanyamon, jumped up and down.  
Paul: "Let's get this over with."  
In his dark purple D-Tector his digimon, SnowAgumon, agreed with a nod.  
Dawn: "Don't be so rushy!"  
In her hot pink D-Tector her digimon, Viximon, agreed.

* * *

**At Cafe Cabin**  
Summer: "Here are your orders for Moomoo milk."  
Spring put bowls of Moomoo milk for the Digimon. AncientSphinxmon dedigivolve to Labramon, its Rookie form. Labramon drank out of the bowl.  
Labramon: "YUMMY!~ I LOVE THEIR MILK!~"  
Angie giggles.  
Angie: "You deserve. I mean you put me up and took me to the shops to buy DigiNoir for tonight. We wouldn't want you to dedigivolve to your Fresh form or anything lower then your Rookie form when we are at the Digital World tonight."  
Angie took a sip of her Moomoo milk. She raised her cup to Kudamon. Kudamon drank a little Moomoo milk. BlackGatomon was drinking out of hers and sharing with Calumon.  
Calumon: "YUM YUM YUM!~ MOOMOO MILK IS JUST MOO MOO!~"  
Everyone laughed.  
Agumon, Gold's digimon, was sitting across from Gold on a different table.  
Agumon: "How moooooooooooo would you say this mooy Moomoo milk is, everyone."  
Everyone: "VERY MOO, AGUMON!~"  
Everyone laughed.  
Sapphire: "When is the other group coming?!"  
Yellow: "Since we're bored, how about we make a our name for our group? Talking about our group and theirs is confusing."  
Angie: "How about the Little Meaters?"  
Agumon: "I'm getting hungry just talking about meat. Can I have some more DigiNoir, Gold?"  
Gold: "You just ate 12 on our way here!"  
Agumon: "But it wasn't enough!"  
Zoey: "I swear. Agumon will eat the world."  
Yellow: "How about the Heartfelt?"  
Gold: "YUCK! NO WAY! How about The Super Mega Awesome Group!"  
Everyone but Angie, Calumon, Agumon, and Sapphire facepalm.  
Agumon: "I like that name!~"  
Calem: "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!"  
Zoey: "How about something with the word destiny?"  
Everyone looked at Zoey.  
Kyohei: "And since we are in this digital game, how about Digital Destinies?"  
Calumon: "I LOVE IT!~ AND FOR SHORT IT SHOULD BE DIGI DESTINIES!~"  
Everyone high-five.  
Black: "That's our new name!~ Digital Destinies!~"  
Yellow: "Unique and very creative."  
Angie: "Has a click in it."  
Agumon: "What's clicking?! I don't hear clicking."  
Angie: "I mean- ummmmmmm I mean-... Never mind!"  
Gomamon: "Awwwwwwwww!~ I just love this moment!~"  
Calem: "GOMAMON?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE DIGIVICE?!"  
Gomamon: "It was little cramped. So many digimon. No air to breathe."  
Calem: "I'll let you stay out of your digivice. It'll make my job as a tamer easily."  
Gomamon: "Yay!~ Another order of Moomoo milk!~"  
Autumn: "Here!~"  
She put the bowl of Moomoo Milk for Gomamon.  
"SORRY WE'RE LATE!"  
Everyone turned towards the voice. It was Ash... and his ... friends.  
Crys: "Hello!~"  
Yellow: "Hello!~"  
Yellow closed her eyes and drank her Moomoo Milk.  
Calumon(thought): "I better make this less tense."  
Calumon(shout): "MORE PEOPLE TO SERVE MOOMOO MILK!"  
Spring: "Coming!"  
She came out of the back.  
Spring: "How many I serve you? How many Moomoo Milk?"  
Angie: "Better include some of your digimon."  
Crys: "Right! Reload Candlemon!"  
Candle came out of her digivice.  
Ash, Kenny, Misty, Dawn, White, Mei, Serena, and Ruby: Reload Gabumon/BlackGuilmon/Puwamon/Viximon/Tsubumon/Wanyamon/Lalamon/Toucanmon!"  
Sapph(whisper to Gold): "How come most of their digimon haven't ya know digivolve?"  
Gold(whisper): "I have no idea Sapphy but I really want some action right now."  
BlackGatomon: "Hey, dude with the purple hair! How come you didn't bring your digimon out for this?"  
Paul: "It's a waste of money to drink it now. I'll just get 1 to go."  
Sapph(whispers to Zoey): "Is it me or he ate a bowl of bastard?"  
Everyone(whispers to Sapph): "It's not you."  
Autumn: "How many Moomoo milk will that be? And will it be to go or here?"  
Kenny: "17 Moomoo Milk here and 2 Moomoo milk to go."  
Autumn: "I'll get those order ready!~"  
She left. It was silent. Digi Destinies didn't want to talk to the other group because of what happened with Ruby and their clothes.  
Yellow: "Is it that kate already?! I gotta go and do my homework! Later!~"  
Yellow lied. She got her digimon into her digivice and logged out. When she logged off, the words logged off appeared and then disappear.  
Angie: "You know! We are at her place! We'll get in trouble. Bye!~"  
She did the same as Yellow then everyone else.  
Kenny: "Great job, Ruby. They hate us."  
Crys: "I hope they'll forgive us for this."


End file.
